HP Chatroom
by FoodRulz123
Summary: The wizards of Harry Potter has discovered the awesomeness of IMing. See how the use it! Crack-fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: These are the characters for my story.

Potthead- Harry Potter

WeasleBee- Ron Weasley

MudBlood- Hermione Granger

Thing1- George Weasley

DeadThing2- Fred Weasley **(So sad that he died)**

Ferret- Draco Malfoy

AreYouSerious- Sirius Black

DumbDoor- Albus Dumbledore

Moony- Remus Lupin

DoraTheExplorer- Nymphadora Tonks

ILuvGin- Ginny Weasley

Catwoman- Minerva McGonagal

GreenZabini- Blaise Zabini

I'mASnake- Lord Voldemort **(look up I'm a snake on youtube by mattkeck)**

ImAPansy- Pansy Parkinson

IhaveaGreyBack- Fenrir Greyback

I'maDol- Antonin Dolohov

MyGrassIsGreen- Daphne Greengrass

SmokeMyName- Astoria Greengrass

Loony- Luna Lovegood

MyBottomIsLong- Neville Longbottom

IrishDude- SeamusFinnigan

TeddyBear- Teddy Lupin

DeanofHogs- Dean Thomas

Crabby- Vincent Crabbe

Goyle- Gregory Goyle **(couldn't think of one. If you have one please PM me or review)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is a HP chatroom. Warning- crack-fic. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

_Potthead and ILuvGin _signed in.

_Potthead- _I want my gin! *cries*

_ILuvGin- _I'm here!

_Potthead- _Not you! My pwecious bottle!

_ILuvGin- _Go smoke pot, Potthead.

_Potthead and ILuvGin _signed out.

_WeasleBee and MudBlood _signed in.

_WeasleBee- _Imma Be!

_MudBlood- _No you're not, you're my Ronniekins!

_WeasleBee- _Whatever. I'm out.

_WeasleBee _signed out.

_MudBlood- _My Bee don't love me anymore.

_MudBlood _signed out.

_MyBottomIsLong, Loony, MudBlood and WeasleBee _signed in.

_MyBottomIsLong- _Wanna go again, Loony?

_Loony- _Oh Yeah!

_ILuvGin- _What are you doing?

_MyBottomIsLong- _We're- oh crap -playing Twister

_MudBlood- _*scoffs* doesn't sound like it

_WeasleBee- _You have a dirty mind, 'Mione

_MudBlood- _I put it to good use *giggles flirtatiously*

_ILuvGin- _Shut up, all of you! We have a problem

_MyBottomIsLong- _What is it?

_ILuvGin- _Hawwy wuvs gwin mwore than me! *cries*

_Loony- _It's about time! I always knew those two would get together *sighs dreamily*

_WeasleBee- _OK then, night *yawns*

_MudBlood- _It's morning, Ronald! Honestly

_WeasleBee- _Honestly, its night. I think you've gone crazy

_MyBottomIsLong- _You've all gone insane. I'm out of this madhouse.

_MyBottomIsLong _signed out.

_Loony- _Party Pooper!

_WeasleBee- _Yeahs! 'Cause he poops on my parties! Geddit? *giggles*

_ILuvGin- _Cya, suckers

_ILuvGin _signed out.

_Loony- _Hey! Who you callin' sucker, Gin?

_Loony_ signed out.

_WeasleBee- _So, whaddya wanna do?

_MudBlood _signed out.

_WeasleBee- _*sighs* great, now I'm alone

_DeadThing _signed in.

_DeadThing- _Shut up, Ronniepoo

_DeadThing _signed out.

_WeasleBee- _Meanies! *cries in corner* I'm outtie!

_WeasleBee _signed out.

_I'mASnake, IhaveaGreyBack and I'maDol _signed in.

_I'mASnake- _Potter will be mine!

_I'maDol- _to kill?

_I'mASnake- _No! To marry!

_IhaveaGreyBack- _You're so gay. Cya wouldn't wanna be ya.

_IhaveaGreyBack _signed out.

_I'maDol- _No! He;s my husband first!

_I'mASnake- _Not if I kill you.

_I'maDol- _Right, I'm out!

_I'maDol _signed out.

_DumbDoor _signed in.

_DumbDoor- _Hello *grins flirtatiously*

_I'mASnake- _I'ma outta!

_I'mASnake _signed out.

_DumbDoor- _Why do you hate me? *cries*

_DumbDoor _signed out.

_GreenZabini _signed in.

_GreenZabini- _Why is everybody gay? *scoffs* Crazies

_Ferret _signed in.

_GreenZabini- _Dracie! You're here!

_Ferret- _Yeah. . . Cya

_Ferret _signed out.

_GreenZabini- _Like I said, they're so gay!

_GreenZabini _signed out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Sorry I been gone so long but heres the next chap and thanks to whoever suggested Gargoyle! And FYI no one is dead.

Chapter 2

_IrishDude, DeanofHogs, and ImAPansy signed in_

_IrishDude- _whassup, Pansy?

_ImAPansy- _thanks for calling me a pansy!

_DeanofHogs- _that wasn't a compliment, *mutters* dumb blond

_ImAPansy- _Whatevs. Wait! I'm blond?

_IrishDude- _dumb!

_DeanofHogs- _Tell me about it. I'm gonna play soccer

_ImAPansy- _what's socca?

_DeanofHogs- _soccer! It's a sport

_IrishDude- _you mean football?

_DeanofHogs- _whatever

_ImAPansy- _cya suckas

_ImAPansy signed out_

_DeanofHogs- _SOCCER!

_IrishDude- _FOOTBALL!

_DeanofHogs- _dumb blond. I'm outta here!

_IrishDude- _good riddance!

_DeanofHogs signed out_

_MyBottomIsLong signed in_

_MyBottomIsLong- _what up Mr. I-blow-up-everything-up-dude?

_IrishDude- _one time!

_MyBottomIsLong- _everyday actually

_IrishDude- _go die in a hole

_MyBottomIsLong- _okay!

_IrishDude and MyBottomIsLong signed out_

_Gargoyle and ILuvCrabs signed in_

_Gargoyle- _Is the coast clear?

_ILuvCrabs- _I don't know

_Gargoyle- _well look dumbass

_ILuvCrabs- _I think so

_Gargoyle- _come to me, virtual cookies!

_ILuvCrabs- _no, me! Wait, did u call me a dumbass?

_Gargoyle- _*sigh* Yes, I did, like yesterday! *scoffs*

_ILuvCrabs- _fuck you

_Gargoyle- _you know you want to, long and hard

_ILuvCrabs- _*gasps* how did you know?

_Gargoyle- _what?

_ILuvCrabs- _what what?

_Ferret signed in_

_Ferret- _I'm here!

_Gargoyle-_ you didn't tell me you where gay!

_Ferret- _and I'm gone

_Ferret signed out_

_GreenZabini signed in_

_ILuvCrabs- _I thought you knew! I left you that love note!

_GreenZabini signed out_

_Gargoyle- _Love note! I thought that was from Loony!

_MyGrassIsGreen signed in_

_MyGrassIsGreen- _what's going on?

_Gargoyle- _scroll up

_MyGrassIsGreen- _*scrolls up* 1st of all, Crabbe, you're not gay, you're high. And Goyle, even Loony's not crazy enough to like you.

_ILuvCrabs- _wha- hey! I'm not high or crazy! Well, except for the crazy part. Crazy in love!

_MyGrassIsGreen- _okay eww. That's it. You two are weird. I'm leaving

_MyGrassIsGreen signed out_

_Gargoyle- _I'm leaving too

_Gargoyle signed out_

_ILuvCrabs- _cya loser!

_IHaveAGreyBack signed in_

_IHaveAGreyBack- _where is it!

_ILuvCrabs- _Ahh! So you got my love note?

_IHaveAGreyBack- _I found it! Bye!

_IHaveAGreyBack signed out_

_ILuvCrabs- _what is it? Is it my love note to Teddy? *sigh* I'm bored

_ILuvCrabs signed out_

_Moony and TeddyBear signed in_

_TeddyBear- _can Vic move in with us, Daddy?

_Moony- _Yeah! You two can share a room, share a bed and I'll even get you that special light so you can grow pot in your closet! *sarcasm*

_TeddyBear- _Great thanks dad!

_Moony- _I was-

_TeddyBear signed out_

_Moony- _kidding. Hmmm maybe I should grow pot. . . . . and get a pot and shove it up Wormtail's ass!

_Moony signed out_

_ImASnake signed in _

_ImASnake- _Mwahahahahahahahaha!

_ImASnake signed out_


End file.
